Detention with the cullens The seuquel
by edwardsgirl1998
Summary: Hey guys! Sequel to the story 'Detention with the Cullen's' Adopted from oxoxTwilightloverxoxo What happens when you mix twilight characters and  detention? Easy, embarrassment, revealed hidden secrets and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sequel to the story 'Detention with the Cullen's' Adopted from ****oxoxTwilightloverxoxo the title explains it all what happens when you mix twilight characters + detention? Easy embarrassment, revealed hidden secrets and more!**

**Bella's Pov.**

A booming laugh revealed that someone was entering the closet that we were told to call detention. I straightened up out of slouch to examine  
who the booming laugh belonged to, of course it was Emmett. I don't know any other person who would have the same booming laugh like my  
older bear of a brother.

Instead of being the usual comical kind of person he is he went straight to his seat and sat down pulling out a piece of paper and other writing  
utensils Being the good student he isn't. Once he did that he put laid his paper out landscape. And started writing. I looked at the clock and  
noticed that it wasn't even 2:58 yet, which was when everyone else was suppose to get here in the detention room. I looked up when I heard the seat squeaking besides me.

Next to me was none other than Mike Newton. He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention away from him to keep him from asking me out once again. And me having to use up another one of my excuses I was quickly running out of. My attention went from mike to Emmett who was quickly scrawling out something on his piece of paper. I heard the door open and revealed Jasper. I noticed that his now black hair had neon green highlights in it now.

Next who arrived was Alice who looked strangely at Emmett and started glaring at Jasper. "What did he do?" I asked her. She surely wouldn't be mad at Her Jasper for no reason only if it had something to do with 'Barbie time' with me or shopping and makeup. But that last thought got interrupted by her saying how he took her black eye shadow. Since he got all depressed with how he missed mother's day. A/N ( No offence to any Emo's its pretty much stereo type) I rolled my eyes. And saw Edward and Rosalie walk in the room. It was now 3:00 when we were all suppose to be in the closet. Although Mr. Banner wasn't in here yet. Emmett was now coloring in something using the color sand. And Rosalie was staring at him raising her eyebrow.

Next thing I knew I was in Edward's lap and Jasper and Alice were arguing in the corner with Mike hiding under the teacher's desk. Finally the teacher walked in with a glare on his face and trailing behind him was a television set. He looked at us all sighed, and shook his head. He was about say something; When Jasper went up to him and glared at him. Mr. Banner's face changed into the most massive pain imaginable written across his face. Finally his body drooped to the floor. Mike looked up from under the teacher's desk. "What the hell happened?" he demanded we all just stared at him and shrugged.

About fifteen minutes later Alice and Jasper were kissing animatedly in the corner, And Emmett was still drawing when Mr. Banner suddenly jumped up. And started blabbering, obviously haven giving up for the moment with getting us to listen and to paying attention to him. About fifteen minutes into the blabbering the teacher was still talking strongly when Emmett suddenly jumped up. Yelling, "I'm done!" Mr. Cullen! Mr. Banner yelled.

Emmett turned around clearly pissed. "Shut up you turd!" He boomed. Mr. Banner looked taken back and walked back to hid desk and sat down putting his head in his hands. "What are you doing?" My goddess asked. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Chillax bro! Go take a chill pill!" Edward just glared at him in response. He went up to the board and started drawing on it.

**A/N these aren't my comics. Authors at the bottom of each**

_He started drawing something that looked like a peanut that was holding a book. He drew and arrow pointing to one of those peanuts who were on the smaller size and wrote that its name is Alice. And there were two peanuts who were just walking pass it. 'Alice' was holding a book and said "Greetings Brother…Have you read our literature?" The passing peanuts who were holding suitcases said. " Oh great another one of those religious Nuts."_

_Dave Whamond_

I just stared at him at the end like every on else was. With a dumbfounded expression plastered onto her face Alice walked up to Emmett and slapped him Yelling at him about how he's a big

Fat vampire. And its better then being tiny then fat. "Wow, Em. You spent like 25 minutes working on that?" "Of course not Bellsy Bear!" I raised my eyebrows at him? "Heres the next"

"Do we get a say in this?" Rose asked

"nope." Emmett said popping the 'p' He went back over to the board, erased and started drawing again. I looked over at Mike and he looked speechless, I realized the mistake they had made caught his eye and winked at him to distract him, And it seemed like at that moment he had forgotten.

_He started to draw a girl sitting in front of the computer, who knew that he had so much artistic ability? He drew and arrow. Pointed to_

_The girl and wrote my name under it. I frowned and Edward growled I put my hand on his arm and could tell he was calmer. I looked back up at the board, and saw a computer screen which said to continue press any key. In the next picture I saw 'myself' saying "I can't find the 'any key'_

_Anonymous_

We were all speechless. And forgot that Mr. Banner was in the back off the room. We looked back and saw him snoring lightly in his seat**.**

**Please read the original story to this sequel on oxoxtwilightloverxoxo account thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV.

"Hey everyone!" Emmett said. Motioning towards a circle of chairs. We all sat down. Except Mike who just stood there without a seat. "I said sit down!" Emmett demanded. "I heard you, you idiot! There's no seats." The baboon said. "Listen you Baboon, if you don't sit down then get your sorry butt out of here!" Emmett commanded. "There aren't any seats." he emphasized thinking Emmett belonged to a mental asylum. "Then get out of here!"

"I wish I could! that's what I've been wanting for the last half an hour!" "Aw poor Mikey cant leave to go home and cry to his little mommy. And sleep in that little bed of your two's." I had to caugh a laugh at that one. "Leave my Mother out of this, and I told you before We aren't the richest people around!"

"Just get away." Emmett said. "Happily." Emmett shook his head and looked around the table at all of the Cullen's, and Bella. "Okay so when Mr. Banner wakes up, we are going to end every sentence saying in our pants or my pants or whichever works, or you can end it in bed or my bed or your bed, you get the point. We all nodded.

So he got up and blowed a bull horn in Mr. Banner's face, where he got I don't even think god knows where. He motined for me and Edward to start. "So Bella we had so much fun yesterday didn't we?…..In bed" Mr. Banners eyes widened at that comment. "Mr. Cullen ms. Swan! We turned around swiftly pretending that we didn't know he heard. "What's the problem?….in your pants?" we all busted out laughing at my comment.

He looked taken back and went back to his seat unknowing of what to do. We all went back to the chairs with mike sulking in the corner. I sat next to Edward who sat next to Emmett who sat next to rose who sat next Jasper who sat next to Alice, Who sat next to Me. I looked up from the floor where I was currently staring at. And saw out teacher get up off his chair and go to put his phone on the desk. He smiled a pleasant smile…too pleasant. "Whats your problem?" I asked curiously, The Cullen's motioned for me to go on. "In bed." His smile just turned brighter. He shook his head and mumbled "nothing." A little later there was a knock on the closet door. "Come on in!" Mr. Banner yelled. What entered made my eyes bulge out of my head.

It was my Father! "My Dad's here?"I demanded, forgetting one little thing..3...2...1.… "In her pants!" Emmett blurted out. I looked down thinking that agreeing to this was not as good of an idea than it sounded. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks, I looked up to see Charlie and Mr. Banner pulling seats around to make them scattered around the closet space, as far away as possible. "Sit!" Charlie said sternly, to all of us. We all obeyed, Like little puppies. Except some puppies don't listen...yea, that's Emmett.

"I am the ruler of this closet!" he said standing on Mr. Banners desk raising his hand in the air. The teacher shook his head unknowingly of what to do. My dad walked up to Emmett, said some things in his ear. Emmett got up and sat in his seat. It was quiet for a while when all of a sudden the lights went out and turned back on and revealed, mike? Standing in the door way with a Hannah Montana wig on. I started to choke on the laughter.

And then he started to sing….

(Does not own the song)

Oh yeah come on you get the limo out front

Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yeah,

when you're famous it can be kinda fun

It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends, But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds

Chill it out, take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)

Hear your songs on the radio

Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)

But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl

But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worldsChillin' out take it slow

Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both

(You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs

You get your face in all the magazines

The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both

You get the best of both

Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me

Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds

Chillin' out, take it

you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds

Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,You get the best of both worlds

Without the shades and the hair

You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls

Mix it all together

Oh yeah

It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both world

We were all speechless. "Its all good! Guys! Aren't I just a beautiful singer?"

*insert the cricket noises here*


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading! And I would also like to thank my new Beta bellangel383 thank you!

I ended up actually falling on the floor laughing, but Edward ended up on the floor first and I ended up falling on top of him, I landed with 'uumph' on top of him. I looked up from Edwards chest, still laughing, and saw the most hideous face in the world! I screamed bloody murder, I felt someone shift underneath me and Edward was standing in front of me. Growling lowly. I smiled and ran my hand through his beautiful bronze hair. Smiling I turned his head back and was about to lean in, when the ogre leaned in between us waving. I screamed and fell backwards, but that wasn't before I saw my dad's face he looked a little stunned of what we were about to do.

The lady walked over to me, waving a Hannah Montana toy in front of my face. That's when I felt a powerful feeling of sacredness, I screamed one more time. Then I got something thrown at my eye. When I opened up my eye it automatically started to sting. I looked down at the floor and saw the popped open Hannah Montana toy on the ground that must be the thing that hit me. "Abuse!" I heard Emmett yell. "Nooo it rape!" Jasper yelled. "No guys im sorry but your wrong Jasper" Edward started. "Abuse is…" He continued on.

In criminal law, **rape** is a type of sexual assault usually involving sexual intercourse, by one person against another person without that person's consent. 'Only he would know that.' I heard my dad mutter I could also hear all the Cullen's laughing and Mike was sitting there looking…lost? "Shut up Dad!'' I yelled, so unlike me.. 'Excuse me?" He asked me. I gulped, but Emmett being as stupid as he is butted in and said, "You don't have to pronounce it to the whole world that you just farted!" I started cracking up while Edward went over to smack Emmett in the face. " Molesting!" Emmet shouted. "No!" Edward butted in. "Molesting is.." he started off, but that was just before we all threw pencils at him and told him "to shut up!" "Fine" he grumbled before walking away. "No I know what molesting is!" I butted in! They all groaned. "Molesting is what Evan does to Mr. Stumps monkeys!" I shouted smiling a cheesy grin. (A/N Its something we call this one boy when he does this one thing to our teachers monkeys.) I could hear Charlie intake some breath. "And you thought you needed to hive me the sex talk." I said walking by him to et into my seat. By now Charlie was fuming. " Are you gay?" I asked randomly to my Dad

Then the bell rang. We all smiled and ear to ear smile, I climbed onto Edward's back, smacked him in the but, to get him to move like a horse out of the room. "Isabella Swan!' Charlie yelled. I looked back and gulped. "Yes Daddy?" I asked taking this time to seem like the innocent little daughter he thought he raised. I smiled wickedly, and headed over to my Dad and slapped him. I had no idea what came over me! "Jasper!" I screamed storming over there. I went up to him and slapped him, then Mr. Banner, and Mike and everyone in the room until I came up to Edward. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Eddie?" I asked using this baby like voice. He backed away slowly. Holding his hands up. "Jasper." he said cautiously. "Quit it!" He yelled I looked over and saw jasper on the floor laughing.

Then this control of lust soon came over me, and I couldn't hold back and I jumped over at Edward. Then with the whirlwind of emotions going on It changed to anger and I started punching him in the chest, But with Edwards 'Super strength' He ended up holding me up high in the air. Then I felt tears coming through to me and I busted out in tears. I was crying all over Edward, ruining his shirt once he lowered me. He slowly sat up from the time that I had knocked him down. And rocked me back and forth like a little baby. I was slowly becoming aware that jasper was trying not t laugh, same with the Cullen's and Mr. Banner, Mike, and Charlie were probably scared that I was PMSing. But I couldn't stop crying! It was impossible it was way to strong! "Jasper!" Edward yelled about to get violent. "Fine" I could barely hear him grumble. Then all the emotions stopped. "Well" I heard Mr. Banner say a bit after that. "I had no idea what you guys were doing, but it did not look like detention to me." "So if you just have your parents sign these ad meet me back here all is god" "I hope" I heard him mumble I didn't grab one because my Dad was here.

"Good bye love" Edward said meeting me down in a kiss. I smiled but soon came out of the kiss. And walked towards the cruiser. On the way home I knew that Charlie was mad, But he also sent fearful glances my way like I was going to erupt into some kind of fit. Later that night The doorbell had rang and I skipped to the door to get it "Hi!" Alice said. "Hey" she handed me some slip and left, I looked down at the slip and it said.

I.S.S (in school suspension)

FOR: Mary Alice Cullen

Reason: dilly dallying in detention

Signature of Parent/ Guardian: Carlisle Cullen

Relationship of parent/ guardian to the son/ daughter: Adoptive father

OOH! So that's what that was. I have been wondering since six thirty when I got home.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

im so sorry about not updating the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thank you!

Detention With The Cullens The sequel

Me and Edward have had some fun nights so far in detention but this one was probably the best I thought thinking back...

resumes to the great detention

I looked up from the seat that Mr. Banner was tied up in to

the board where Emmett was writing these random things like:

issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue

And esgg

and the one that he is writing now is ban na

"Okay everyone!" He shouted through a bullhorn. We all gave

him weary glances but shrugged it off being Emmett. "We will be anwsering

some questions on the bored you see, I wrote

issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue,issue"

We all nodded. "Okay then each picture represent a word like this one it has

ten issues written down then if you say that fast it mean tennis shoes. You

understand? We all nodded still a bit weary.. Come up and fill in the rest of

them or if you wish come make your own. I walked up to esgg and filled it in

for scrambled eggs. Emmett nodded and said a quike good job. Before

asking who was next. Rose went up to fill in the ban na one which I trully

couldnt figure out, was it ban space na im not sure, but that wouldnt make any sense...i looked up at Emmett playing with his two finger's.. well it is Emmett were talking about. I then looked at her

response. Oh! Duh! I guess that would make sense it was

bannana split. I smiled as I thought of a couple

I went up and wrote...

Death and life

Under neath that Edward came up and wrote life after death. I smiled happily

and wrote a couple more as in... IM you Which as Emmett said was im

bigger than you. So our day passed like that.

When I got home that I put some soup on the stove, and went to get our mail.

REMINDER

iSSABELA Marie Swan Will be having detention for three more days.

I groaned at the reminder. Detention might not have been that bad, But it definetly wasnt what i wanted to do.


End file.
